I swear to you
by Tomlinson's Thrusts
Summary: Gilbert Nightray is just starting at a new school at his new lords request. Though, with the betrayal of the old household still haunting him, he feels somewhat more distraught than he should. What will happen when he comes to find that the leading cause of all his worries attends the same school? OZ & GIL. M for later chapters slight AU i guess.
1. Chapter 1

**/Disclaimer/ I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

**This is my first attempt at a PH fic, so I hope you all like it. ^^**

**1.**

Walden's Crest: school for boys, the most renowned institution for young nobles. It taught strict manners and tedious hours, it's said they come out changed men. Though, I couldn't gather why I was here. I wasn't of dignified blood, or anything close to that. My appearance was shabby at best, and words always seemed to come out wrong when I spoke. The lot of them would see right through me almost immediately. I just wanted to go back to the manor, and continue with the chores, but then, I rightly couldn't, could I? What sort of lord bans help work from the help? It hurt my head putting my brain through this much torture, and at this rate I knew I'd never be happy. I'd been sent to Walden's Crest by my lord, the head of the Nightray dukedom, and it wasn't a cheap ride either. All of his sons went here, and now I was to join them and mingle with the royalty of our nations? All of these overwhelming expectations piled on top of one another to set up as an intimidating mountain to climb, though as if these standards weren't enough to make me cry, the size of the school itself was. Everything was so elaborate and brilliant, much larger than my masters' home, and it scared me. I'd never find my way around, and even if I did, I'd be late to every class for at least a month.

All of my worries, and plunders in to the unknown set me in to a bout of hyperventilation. I could feel the tears start to streak my face, but I was too frightened to hide from anyone. You would think that I'd be so used to these types of stressful situations, though they never ceased to make me tear up. Mentions of stacks of papers to write, and tiresome lectures had me huddled in the corner of the wardrobe sobbing for days. I was self hating – therefore it was hard to akin to anything else. It was difficult to find the content side of things; the pleasant days with sun-drenched skies had died with the face of my previous master.

Oz Vessalius: the heir of the Vessalius family, the next to take charge so to speak. Seven years ago I had been taken in by his family, and cared for under the serventry. They had found me wandering, and injured with no previous memories of how I'd gotten there. All I knew was my name but master Oz, he gave me so much more – he gave me a life, will, and a reason to live._ "Protecting master Oz is supposed to be my job!" _…It was something that I had used to say all the time to him, before he truly understood what I meant, and how true those words were when I spoke them.

_It was late at night when I really did prove the words that I'd been speaking for nearly a year to the day. Oz had been particularly hyper that evening so he'd requested that I sneak in to his room to play with him. _

_Of course, I did as my master requested, although I could already feel the painfully warm smack of Mrs. Kate. He was hot, and insisted that I open up the windows to let fresh air in, which also caused a tremor of fear to shoot through me. Though master Oz consoled me by saying we we're up on the fifth level of the home, so there was nothing to worry about. He was right too; the breeze did feel nice, especially just lying with my special person on the bed after a long day of work. I remember him speaking to me._

"_Gil, you're my only servant, but you must be only mine, you hear?"_

_I was in that sort of blissful state where you didn't really want to speak, but rather just relish the moment, so I had mumbled back to him._

"_Mhmm."_

_He had gotten up at this point and proceeded to crawl on top of me. Master Oz stretched my cheeks, grinning evilly. I remember crying out for him to stop, but knowing him – he refused to._

"_Say it Gil, or I'll fetch Ada's kitten."_

"_M-Master Oz, I'm yours! I'm your servant forever!"_

_He was satisfied finally, and was lying beside me once again. It was quiet, I don't understand why I didn't hear the small clinks of boots on the windowsill, or the scuffs as the man moved across the wooden floor with a heavy movement. But when I opened my eyes, all I saw was black. I couldn't make out a face, because he really was dressed from head to toe, all black. The long cloak that adorned him really frightened me, so I had reached to take master Oz's hand. His emerald eyes locked on the man in front of us, but he wasn't as terrified as I. His hand dug in to his trousers pocket, and came out with a sharp blade. I wasn't able to suppress a cry, because it was shocking that master Oz had kept that sort of thing with him all day. We were still for a moment, and the air continued to drift in through the open window. It ruffled our hair and the cloak of the man, so much so that I caught a glimpse. A horrid glimpse that I wish I'd never seen. Before I could relate what I'd seen to Oz, he'd sprang forward, ready to dig the dagger in to the not-so-unknown man. I had to do anything to protect my master, especially from hurt, so I did the only thing that I was physically capable of doing. I jumped in front of the man, preventing the knife from digging in to him._

"_Master Oz, stop he's your-"_

The pain of the knife was a lot worse than I had thought it would be. I still bore a large scar from where my previous master had marked me. It tainted the pale flesh across my chest, and it was hideous. I was thankful that it was easy to keep hidden from sight though. I reached up to graze lightly across the coat of my uniform with my shaking fingertips, but harshly hit the ground. Someone taller than me brushed past, mumbling an insult as he went. Obviously people lacked the manners that were taught here. That bloke would get what he had coming to him from the professors I'm sure.

I retrieved my belongings that had been scattered due to the _run-in_, and hurried to find the main office. I knew that it'd be around the first floor somewhere, but I wasn't sure when I'd find it. Knowing me, it could take hours. Two left turns, and one right led me straight in to a dead end. The odd thing was, there was a single empty desk sitting at the far end of the otherwise empty hall. Timidly, I continued my path towards it, until I could gently knock on the wood.

"Umm, Excuse me. I'm lost, could someone please help me?"

I called out, as politely as I could, though the undertone of awkwardness seeped in as well. It was no use calling out to someone who wasn't there. What would Master Oz do if he could see me now? –No, he'd probably pull a mean prank on me, and make me cry again.

"Do you need something?"

A creepy voice called from under the desk, making me leap backwards three feet and fall on my rear. I clutched at my suitcase with a death grip, and tried to calm my nerves. I sucked in a large breath of air before climbing to my feet for the second time that day.

"Yes please, I'm looking for the registration office. Today is my first day, and I don't have my schedule yet."

A lean man appeared from behind the desk, and he gingerly set a small puppet where a cup of coffee would go. He looked at me through a pair of glasses, and his beady red eyes broke out a sweat across my forehead.

"Well, this is the registration office. We don't get many middle year transfers… ah. Gilbert Nightray, is it?"

I stiffened at the last name; I'd never been given one, until now apparently. My head nodded on its own accord, and I stepped forward to take the sheet of paper that was being offered to me. The lavender haired male snatched the paper back and out of my reach before I could grab hold of it. He held it above my head, and lent in close to my face.

"My name is Xerxes Break; if you'll be needing anything else, please feel free to _find _me."

After retrieving the paper from the disturbing office man, taking one glance at my paper had me completely lost. I'd managed to make it up the first two flights of stairs, where simple wooden flooring was abandoned and red velvet carpet took its place. The walls were finished with a fine gold trim that I'm sure wasn't noticed by many. The cost of this building alone sent shivers down my spine. At the end of each hall a tall stain glass window stood, reflecting small shapes of light on to the carpet, where they entertained with a dance.

Everything here was brilliant and filled with elegance. I was afraid to touch anything, because I knew for sure I'd owe a small fortune. The paper told me where my room was located, and that the classes weren't in this wing of the building, but the left. It wasn't mandatory for me to attend classes on my first day, so as to settle in, but I didn't necessarily want to give off the vibe of someone that didn't care to attend if it weren't mandatory.

I was starting to feel wary of wandering down empty hallways for the entire first day, so I decided that picking up the pace might be what was best for now. My feet began to carry me down the halls at a faster speed, a more hurried, frantic one at that. I must have looked like a fool, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. My room was somewhere on this side of the building, that's for sure, and I wasn't going to give in and find someone to show me...or at least I hoped that I wasn't going to. I couldn't help but feel like I should be tiptoeing around the school because it seemed too fragile. How could something so fragile be so immense and intimidating?

"_OH!"_

I'd expected to collide to the floor the third time that day, but I didn't. I met something warm, and by something I mean a person. It had to be a person, because it _felt _like a person. I had probably startled them beyond belief. I was guilty, and probably already made an enemy on my first day.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

I blurted out, with my nose practically touching the ground. I felt useless the moment I heard a chuckle. Slowly I raised my head until I saw who I'd hit.

"Eliot?"

He smirked down at me, and foolishness blemished across my face in a blush.

"As useless as ever, Gilbert."

My mouth fell in to a frown, and I helped myself up. He sighed, taking my paper from my hands, and reading my room number aloud.

"17C?"

I rubbed at my head, and nodded slowly, stepping up to stand beside him.

"It's this way. I'll show you."

I decided to follow Eliot, since there wasn't anyone else that I could. He was possibly the only person that I knew here. Of course Sir Nightray's other sons attended, though I'd never really met them. Eliot was someone that I had spent at least a year or two with. He was quiet, and an avid reader, though he did tend to get angry easily. It wasn't a pretty scene, and I always made sure to be out of sight whenever he happened to be set off. He had been sent off to school six months ago, when the year actually began.

"Gilbert what are you doing here?"

"I…I was sent here by your father."

His brows furrowed at the mention of his father, but he continued his steps.

"Seems suspicious. Anyways, this is 17C."

Eliot handed me my paper, and turned to walk off down the hall. I quickly dropped my suitcase, and followed after him. Hearing my footfalls behind him, he stopped.

"What is it Gilbert?"

I blinked, I had completely forgotten my reason of following after him, and so I made something up.

"I just…wanted to thank you."

He frowned at me, before turning back and continuing his walk. I heard him mumble something soft, but I wasn't sure what it was. I'd told myself it was a 'you're welcome,' but it really cold have been anything. I felt miserable, and wanted to be away from this school, and all the strangers who inhabited it. It was all so scary, and it had me wishing for the past once again.

I missed master Oz, and the days I'd spend with him. I missed the small fire that kindled in my chest when I saw his eyes glint with mischief. I missed the pranks he'd pull on me – even if they had left me crying at the time. I still wanted him back, he was my only reason. The only reason I had to keep going and push through every obstacle that was put before me. I may have lost him that night, but I would find him again.

Everything had gone wrong that night on. I couldn't remember where the man had gone, or where Master Oz was when I awoke from my sleep. My wound was a lot deeper than I had previously thought, but I didn't care. All I asked for was Oz, where he was, _how_ he was, what he was doing. I had expected him to be there when I awoke, but he wasn't. The serventry just shook their heads, and continued on with their work. Everyone was ashamed, and it took me far too long to realize that they were ashamed of me. I couldn't protect master Oz, and it was my entire fault that he was gone.

I wasn't able to stay at their manor any longer, I was a hindrance, and everyone detested me. That was when I left – I was twelve then. Still just a boy, but the emotions that I felt weren't something any child should have to feel. Abandonment, Worthlessness, and Suffering. It got me thinking of how terrible Oz must have felt, and if he was even still alive. I'd wandered after that, until I was taken in by The Nightray household four years ago.

My eyes were suddenly heavy with all the reminiscing, and what I wanted at this very moment was rest. I took hold of my luggage once more, and peeled off the key from the paper. The door was heavy, but it opened easily. The room was clean, but it wasn't a single. I'd be sharing with someone, though they weren't in – obviously out for class at the moment.

The bed was soft, and clean to my relief. I set my luggage on the floor, because I couldn't bring myself to unpack just yet. Everything seemed so surreal, I was almost sure that someone would come for me to take me away and back to sweeping floors before I had the chance. They didn't come, and I finally managed to fall asleep in the shadowy foreign bedroom.

**Thoughts?c:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews I have received thus far. I really appreciate you for giving my story a chance.**

**2.**

It wasn't very late when I rose from my siesta, though half past four did mean that the students should have been filing back to their rooms, or going elsewhere. Classes were over for the day, and with the duration of them fell the thick air of apprehension. I was curious to meet the person that took ownership of the bed across from mine. It wasn't necessarily well made, but it was an attempt – which meant that he cared about cleanliness to an extent. Nothing was really out of place or thrown on the ground of the bedroom, though that could have just been because he was told that he'd be receiving a roommate today. I'd almost felt guilty as I rose to peek around the desk that was centered between the two of our beds, but since no one was really here I figured that it would be okay. My feet seemed to be metal weights as I creaked up to the desk; they made far too much sound for my liking.

I stretched out my arm and let my fingers curl around the wooden handle of the writing table, before slowly drawing it open. Thankfully it was silent as it slid, but I couldn't help cranking my neck to the left and the right before dipping down in to it to divulge secrets of my soon to be roommate. There were a few letters from home, but I felt the guilt take me by storm for even contemplating reading through them. I discarded them, and reached back, deeper in to the small wooden compartment until my hand grasped something hard, and metal. As my hand came out of the confined space, it immediately dropped the small article. A golden dusted pocket watch sat abandoned on the carpet of the room. It bears a striking resemblance to the one young master Oz once found. Delicately, I reached down for the precious pocket watch, though I met the desk instead.

"Ow, ow, ow~"

I whined to myself, clutching my pounding head in both hands. My forehead rested on my knees, while light tears escaped my eyes. I was so careless; no wonder everyone thought me useless. I couldn't do anything without endangering myself, or others. All my life I'd only wanted to be useful, and well liked, or rather… not disliked. Though, I couldn't even accomplish these simple goals. When I met master Oz, I told myself _this_ was my true meaning in life. I had to protect this boy, and he quickly became my world, and everything that I could want out of life. I wasn't the most perfect servant, but I made him happy. I _had_ made him happy, though everything comes to an end.

One of my hands left my throbbing head, and searched out the pocket watch. I clutched on to it, until it popped open. I abandoned my crying habit, and gripped the watch in both hands, using one to gently wind the small lever at the top of it. A soft, bittersweet, nostalgic tune poured out of the metal.

"This…This is the same as master Oz's pocket watch!"

My voice was louder in the empty room than it would have been in a crowded one. It frightened me as it bounced off the walls, and came shooting back at me full force. The small echo of laughter was heard outside the door to my room, and panic shot through my body. What if it was my roommate? I scrambled to hide the watch back where it was, and tripped my way over to the door. I pressed my body tightly against the wall, and my hand gripped the door knob and twisted until it cracked open just an inch. Timidly, I peeked through the small sliver, and expected to see the hallway, but I was met with a wine red school sweater that matched my own. Slowly it moved down, until clover green eyes stared back at me inquisitively.

"Who'yah hiding from?"

"Eeek!"

I must have screeched so loud the entire building could hear. Though, I slammed the door on the not so strangers face, and flew to my bed. Under a mountain of blankets I hid, sobbing to myself. There wasn't any way – no plausible way, no. It was just impossible. _Those green eyes…and that wheat blonde hair…_ master Oz? I had to force myself to calm down, but it wasn't working – I was never very good at it. My fingers worked their way in to my raven locks, as I sobbed louder, not caring who heard. This was a hideous joke that fate was playing on me, why else would I be roomed with an Oz look alike. Was this the punishment that I so deserved for letting my master be taken away from his family and I?

I decided that this was enough cowering under my comforter. I had to speak to Eliot; maybe he'd know what to do. Quickly, I popped my head out of the fortress I had created myself, and sitting across from me on the other bed sad the Oz look alike.

"Y…Y…YOU!"

I shrieked, pointing to him. He lent back a bit on his arms and smiled at me.

"Hello there."

"No…no, no no. This can't be happening."

I sobbed quietly to myself, and the strangers looks faltered in to a slight concern.

"Maybe we should start with introductions…? My names Oz Vessalius, but you can just call me Oz. Nice to meet you…"

This couldn't be happening. This _was_ the Oz I thought it was, and he didn't know who I was. A streak of sadness coursed through me, as I let out a hushed sob. Had our history been erased, or had something else happened to him? Though, perhaps this was for the better, he wouldn't know a word of my betrayal to his family, or more importantly him.

"R…Raven. My names Raven."

I stuttered, taking the hand he held out to me. I abandoned my covers, so that I could get a better look at him. This was definitely my Oz, though of course he had aged. If time progressed as it should, he should be seventeen. I wanted to reach out and touch his face, though that wouldn't have made for a fantastic first impression. So, instead I leaped to him, and swung my arms around his neck. Maybe this wasn't the best idea either, especially when parried with loud, obnoxious cries. Though his arms encircled my midsection, and he held me tightly.

"Raven what's wrong? No one should be crying on their first day at a new school, it gets them off to a terrible start."

I wasn't sure if he would be able to understand me, but I tried to respond anyways.

"You…I….sorry, I betrayed… Hurt you."

His arms didn't leave my back until my cries stopped, and were replaced by a bout of hiccups. Oz sat me down on his bed, and offered me up his handkerchief to wipe away my tears with. My hands shook as I accepted it, but refused to wipe away my tears. There was no way that I would be able to disgrace something of my masters in such a manner.

"Raven," He chuckled at my childish behavior. "You're supposed to wipe with it, here."

Oz took the handkerchief from my hands and smoothly wiped my cheeks clean. The pads of his fingers lightly skimmed the reddened flesh of my face, before he leaned back and flashed me his signature smile.

"There, you're all clean. Now, I think I could use some dinner. How about you?"

I nodded to him, and let out another hiccup. I heard him laugh at me, but still followed him to the door.

"Then let me show you to the dining hall. It must have been pretty hectic for you to find your way to the room…"

He trailed off, grimacing as his imagination pictured up me and my troubles. I scurried after him to catch up, before eventually falling in to step with him. He was only an inch or so taller than me, so at least I knew that I had grown since the last time he had seen me. His hair was still the same, and when he smiled, it took me back to when things were simple. I felt bad blocking out all he was saying at the moment, but this degree of nostalgia surely earned a bit of daydreaming.

Oz took me out of my stupor by gripping my wrist, and jerking me around a corner. I shook my head, letting my dark locks fall in to my face.

"Whoa, you almost ran in to a wall Raven! Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sorry Mas- er.. Oz…I guess everything is a bit...bit overwhelming still."

I mumbled shyly, glancing down at his hand that still held my wrist. His grip was warm, and it made me feel funny in my stomach. Though a second later, his hold was lost, and he continued on down the hall pointing out classrooms, and speaking of this, and that. It wasn't long before we had reached two large double doors at the end of a hall. He stopped me by taking a hold of my shoulders, and smiling keenly.

"Okay Raven, this is our dining hall. It's not really a help yourself sort of thing though. You take your seat, and… since you're my roommate, I'll be taking control of showing you around and stuff, so you'll sit next to me. Then they will serve you the food, oh Raven, you'll love the food, it's awesome!"

I just blinked at first, trying to take in every single word he had said. Oz had become a rambler when he was excited obviously. I presented a bashful smile, and followed him through the doors like a puppy following his owner. The great room was filled with people. There were four large stained wood tables seating boys that ranged in age, though there was still plenty of open seating. Even for such an immense room, it still seemed amazing that so many people could fit. I wondered if the dining hall had a maximum occupancy.

Oz tugged me down in to two seats side by side at the furthest table to the left, where the least amount of boys was sitting. He was humming to himself, and would often break to point out a boy here, or a boy there. He told me who not to associate with, and who was kind. He even told me who I could get to do my work for me, which troubled me. I really hoped that master Oz did his own course work…

After a brief introduction of the school by Oz, a prayer was said, and our meal was served before us. It was all a very elaborate dinner service, complete with a large selection of meat, and rolls, even fruit. I was so taken aback that I wasn't sure what to eat. Before I knew it, Oz had stacked a plate in front of me with more than enough meat and two rolls. I had to smile; he was so kind, just like he always was.

Dinner was enjoyable, and consisted mainly of Oz wolfing down food, and I nibbling on a roll of bread until, as master Oz put it, 'tragedy' struck. We were nearly finished with our meal, when a flying bowl of some unknown contents landed straight on to my head. I couldn't see at first, but once I wiped away the thick liquid from my face, I started to cry. Large crocodile tears poured down my cheeks, as the entire dining hall erupted with laughter. I couldn't understand what I had done to deserve this, but I didn't want to be the laughing stock any longer. I tried to slide my chair back, and flee from the room, though all I really accomplished was tripping on a splatter of the substance, and falling face first in to the wooden floor.

This only proved to increase the laughter of my audience, and worsen the condition of my tears. I was sure that I was crying harder, and that I had made an absolute fool of myself in front of Master Oz. He was probably laughing along with everyone else for all I knew. A small buzzing in my ears had me furrowing my brows in confusion, because I wasn't sure where it was coming from, or if something was wrong with me. Soon, all the laughter of my peers disappeared entirely, and all that was left was that same nostalgic tune from the musical pocket watch.

I felt hands on me, heaving me up, but I couldn't see straight. I was blinking, hoping to regain my eyesight, but it only proved to blacken the entire situation further. All I could see was an endless black abyss, with the doleful tune to accompany it. Where was I and what was happening? What was wrong with me? The grip that the stranger possessed on me wasn't intimidating in the least, but it still terrified me to be held by someone that I had no knowledge of, so I took initiative and did the only think that I could reasonable think of doing.

I thrashed and squirmed as roughly as I could, trying to maneuver my body in ways that I was hoping would release me from the grasp.

"Let go of me!"

I cried out, and continued with the absurd behavior. My whipping around earned me freedom, but it wasn't what I expected. My body fell from the grasp and straight down in to a body of water. Thankfully it wasn't very deep, but I still forced myself up, and to the top. I broke past the top of the water, gasping for air. I blinked my eyes, and it wasn't black. Of course, there were small black soaking tendrils of hair blocking my complete view, though I could see again – that was what mattered.

"Raven! I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to drop you, are you alright?"

I blinked again, and turned slightly, only to come face to face with Oz. I was in the school's bath house, (Oz had spoken about it on the way down to dinner.) and he was right beside me. Had he carried me out of the dining hall, and taken me to wash up? My eyes welled with tears again, but I tried to wipe them away as I let out a soft hiccup.

"Aww Raven, don't start crying on me again. What happened to you back there? You were screaming about some music…"

I hopped up out of the water, holding my fists to my…bare chest. I dropped my gaze, only to find that I was completely bare from head to toe. Hurriedly, I dropped back down in to the bath water with a squeak.

"Nothing I haven't already seen."

Oz chuckled, and winked at me. His elbows were positioned on the edge of the bath, and he rested his chin on his palms. My cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment at his blunt statement. Slowly I dunked my head under the bubbling water and messed my hands through it, trying to clean out the goop that had been dumped in it. I rose to the surface, and Oz's hand met my head, ruffling my soaking hair.

"All clean."

He smiled, tilting his head. I dropped low in to the tub again, flushing scarlet.

"The tune…did you hear it?"

I asked inquiringly, hoping that I wasn't the only one that had been so enamored with it. He shook his head, frowning as he held out a towel for me. Timidly, I stepped in to it, and wrapped it around my hips, before accepting the other one he offered up to towel my locks.

"I'm afraid not, but you seemed so frantic. Maybe you're just sleepy?"

I carefully stepped on to the tile floor, and stopped in front of the mirror. There was no way I was so tired that I would succumb to hallucinations. I had napped only a few hours before. Something was wrong with me, though hopefully it was that clock Oz had in possession and not me. I needed to get to it without him having knowledge. I just hoped that I could do that to my master without having a complete and utter break down.

"Yeah, you're probably right Oz."

We made our way back to the bedroom eventually, and I had to change in to my night clothes. Oz offered to take my dirtied uniform to the washers at the end of the hall for me, since I'd had such a troubling day. Of course I refused his offer, though he shot back that I had no choice, and was out of the room in an instant. When he came back, I was tucked in bed, with the blanket up to my chin, starring blankly at the ceiling.

He must have thought I was insane, but he never chose to voice his opinion. Before his bedside lamp was turned off, I heard him whisper a goodnight to me. He must have thought that I was asleep. I turned to burry my head in to the plush pillows, refusing to think of the sleeping boy beside me. He was so close, after all these years, what I had cherished most finally returned to me.

That night, I tried desperately to recount the melody in my head. No matter how hard I tried or how many times I went through the process, the elusively haunting tune had completely slipped from my mind. It didn't stop me from trying with great difficulty to replay until I passed out from an annoying exhaustion.

**So he finally met Oz! But oz doesn't remember Gil? Oh no! and what's with that creepy melody anyway?;) **

**Review please c:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for willing me to continue.**

**3.**

My first month at Walden's Crest went by much faster than I can all honestly account for. I had been so used to a slow paced lifestyle back at the manor with nothing much to do but chore work, that when I had been 'reunited' so to speak with Oz it felt like everything was sped up in to a fast paced motion. Running down hallways, partaking in food fights, and even sports were just a few things that were mixed in to my days at this new school. I never thought that I would see the day when I would play a sport, albeit it was just horseback riding though still the shock was still there. I even had the soreness to prove it. I had been limping around campus for the past three days. Master Oz had taken me to ride horses over our weekend break, and my thighs were forced to endure the fury of the ride.

I had been overjoyed to have my master back in my life, but my identity still went unnoticed. To him, I was just Raven: the clumsy new student. Master Oz teased me just like he had back when we were boys, and it was as if nothing had changed, even though I was nearly a complete stranger to him. Oz and I were in the same year of classes, so we took them together. They strained my brain, and I remember holding my head in my hands and sobbing the first couple nights. Master Oz helped me after that though, he felt bad seeing me struggling with the work load. He had compared me to a tortured kitten, hanging from the highest branch of a tree.

To say the least, I wasn't too pleased with the comparison that he'd brought up. Not only did it show how truly pathetic Oz thought me to be, but it was also the fact that he chose a kitten to compare me to. It was times like those that I swore he knew who I really was. Why else would he have compared me to the only animal that truly gave me nightmares? Just a slight glimpse of one had me frightened enough to be shaking in my boots. He had to notice the tremor that raked its way through my body when he brought up the word.

Master Oz sure did love to put me in uncomfortable situations as well. And my uncomfortable situations I mean ones that could potentially have expulsion knocking on our door. There was no way I could get expelled from Walden's Crest; the Nightray household would have my head. Though, all this did nothing to keep me inside my room on this particular night. Oz had already brought up his eventful plans for this Thursday evening, which were by far the worst he'd come up with ever. The worries that engulfed my mind made me suffer a loss on my Mathematics exam. It wasn't enough to fail, but it certainly wasn't praise worthy either.

I'd been hiding out in the bedroom, and skipped dinner, in hopes that Master Oz would give up on his plan and just come in for the night. Of course, sharing a bedroom with the one person you're trying to so obviously avoid never goes over too well. It was just after dinner that his blonde head bobbed in to the room, balancing a full plate of food in one hand. I slowly turned away from the desk to face him, showing off a guiltily weak smile. He sauntered over to me, humming to himself, and set the plate down in front of me. It was his way of telling me to eat I suppose. Timidly, I picked up the fork and pushed around the mashed potatoes before taking a small bite. The warm food made my mouth water; I hadn't eaten much all day, so I was utterly thankful for the meal. I knew Oz could tell because he smirked before taking off his tie, and sweater – leaving only his buttoned up plain shirt.

I didn't take my eyes off of the food because I knew that if I did, I would be hounded by the stare of his that made dubbed me guilty. Instead, I continued on with my meal, until it was completely gone. I had surprised myself with the appetite that I had acquired throughout the day. Oz rose from his bed, and abandoned the book he usually read aloud before pressing his hands on to my shoulders. They seeped intimidation on to my skin, and I let out a high pitched whine.

"Oz~ I really don't think we should be going through with this. It's a really bad idea. I mean, if we were to get caught, we could easily face expulsion or worse…if there even is worse. I'm really scared."

I sobbed in to my hands finally, feeling in poor spirits. I heard him laugh, and felt his hands on my wrists before he removed them from my face. I looked at him, puffy eyed, and red nosed, still blubbering like the baby I was, and wiped at my weeping eyes.

"Raven relax, it's just going to be a little fun, no harm done. Besides, don't you want to know if the rumors are true?"

Before he could continue, I shot back my answer.

"Of course I don't want to know if there's a ghost in the library! You'd have to be crazy to go and inspect in the dead of night!"

Oz's eyes narrowed and he sunk closer to me. I didn't like the glint he had in his eyes, so I scooted further from him, yet he still persisted on, and followed me back. I went to edge away another inch or so, but lost my balance and fell straight off of the chair and to the floor with a thud. Before I knew it, he had my wrists pinned to the carpet, and his ominous face loomed closer to mine than ever.

I began to feel a slight sweat break out across my forehead, and my cheeks heated up due to our closeness. I wriggled my wrists in his grip, but it was no use – Master was much stronger than I. I let out a struggling whimper but stopped all together when he spoke.

"What."

It wasn't so much what he had said, but rather the manner in which he said it. It terrified me far more than any ghost would. I knew that I just had to straighten up and go for it. If Master Oz would be with me, I would have less to worry about. I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me, but I wasn't sure if I was strong enough to protect him. Last time I had encountered the threat, I'd failed to protect the master. I wanted anything but a repeat of what had happened in the past, so I willed myself to be strong.

I forced my gaze up to his eyes, and smiled softly.

"If you want to go, I'll follow."

My response must have shocked him, because I saw his eyes falter, before going doe eyed. He stayed put for a moment longer than I would have liked. The closeness was already an issue for me, but having him stay for so long had me moving around once more, trying to get away. It wasn't that I didn't like having Master Oz so close to me, but it made me nervous. I was afraid I would do something that I'd ultimately regret. Being close to Oz made me feel funny, and I didn't know how to explain it, or if I should even be entertaining the thought of being close to him in more ways than this.

"M- Oz, you're hands…"

I mumbled, averting my gaze with a blush. He chuckled, before apologizing and releasing his grip on my wrists. He offered a hand to help me up, and I gratefully took it, thanking him afterwards. I knew what came next though, even if I didn't want it too. Before we left, I quickly discarded my tie on to my bed. I carefully followed him out of the room and around the corner to the staircase. I may have been following just a bit too close, because I had managed to ram myself straight in to his back.

I stumbled backwards, holding my nose in my shaking hands, and mumbling to myself. Oz turned around, and I saw the concern grace his face, before it disappeared and was replaced with a fond smile.

"Raven, you need to stop hurting yourself. Here, let me see."

He approached me again, but the moment his slender fingertips grazed the skin of my wrists, I jerked back and out of his reach. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and his eyes were wide. I flushed darkly, still holding my nose with one hand, and the other was used to shake furiously in the air in front of me.

"No, No! I'm so sorry Oz. I didn't mean to offend you. I just…I'm fine, there's no need to help me."

I dropped to my knees, and pressed my face low to the ground, as if asking for forgiveness. I heard soft footsteps pad closer to me, and finally Oz's hand rested in my nest of raven locks. He was kneeled before me, and slowly I rose up to meet his face with mine.

"Raven you have no reason to disgrace yourself like this…especially for someone like me –"His eyes fluttered shut, as if refusing to let me see the sadness that lingered there, but I had already caught a glimpse of the sorrow. "Let's get going before someone catches us, eh?"

I nodded before taking his hand once again, and shuffling down the immense staircase. It was awfully dark in the main hall, save the small laps that lined the large table near the entrance. Normally, I'd be crying out, and whining about wanting to return to our room – but this time I had to force myself to be brave. I wanted to be presented the chance to save Master Oz.

"_saving your master now won't make up for your past mistakes, Gilbert."_

I gripped tightly to Oz's sleeve, and felt my body erupt in to a shaking fit as my eyes travelled all around the large room.

"Oz, did you hear that?"

"Raven stop trying to scare me."

He laughed off my terror, and turned me quickly in to the immense library. His denial of hearing that voice didn't stop my curiosity and pounding heart. I suppose it was good if he hadn't heard it, but it was so loud, and clear as day. There couldn't have been any way to miss it in the empty foyer. All these facts led me to believe that it had to have something to do with that melody from the pocket watch. It would make sense, for if he hadn't heard the tune from before, and then the excuse of not hearing that eerie voice just now… it all fit together so perfectly that it sort of frightened me.

"Psst, Raven! Over here, you need to keep up if you don't wanna get caught~"

Oz called from a few bookshelves over, where I saw his head pop out, and I could just barely make out the cheeky wink he shot my way. I stuck my hands out in front of me just in case my eyesight refused to completely adjust, and stumbled towards the books until my hands met the warmth of skin. I heard Oz gasp, and felt him jump slightly. Had I scared him? That was definitely a change of roles for a moment.

"I'm sorry M- er. Oz. I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just trying to find my way!"

I sobbed out, begging for his acceptance of my apology. He patted my shoulder, telling me it was okay before he continued down the isle of books. I heard him sigh in annoyance on several occasions throughout our adventure, but he never actually spoke up on what was displeasing him so much. I ran my fingers along the edge of the shelves, taking my time admiring the books rather than focusing on how dark and truly scary it was in here. I didn't fall too far behind Oz, but I was several feet from him which was enough to give him space I suppose. Oz couldn't find out how much I was shaking from fear, it was too embarrassing. Even my fingertips jittered around on the edge of the wooden bookcase as I turned the corner before entering in to a brand new isle.

I'd expected to find Master Oz a few feet ahead of me like he had been the entire time, but it was different. This row of books was completely empty. My body started to shake furiously, and I felt the tears begin to well up in my eyes like overflowing glasses. I shook my head twice, trying to will away all the negative thinking and tears before calling out softly:

"Oz? Oz where are you?"

I waited out several seconds in an intimidating silence, and there wasn't an answer. Had he been taken by the ghost already? I really was a useless person – I couldn't do anything right. A sudden panic shot through my chest, I'd lost my master again, and he hadn't even known it was truly me. My feet picked up speed on their own, propelling me forward through the isle much quicker than I had expected and it didn't give me much time for my brain to cooperate and keep up. I swore the books came out of nowhere. One after one, they began flying off the shelves trying to attack me. The worst part about this entire scenario is that they actually succeeded in landing harsh blows on to my small frame. Perhaps I wasn't running fast enough after all? Though, why were books flying off the shelve-

I stopped in my tracks at the end of the cases, and slowly turned around, terrified of what I might actually see. I held my hands to my chest, with teeth chattering in sheer horror.

"G..G…GHOST! WAAH~"

I didn't have time to put out much more of a reflex aside from screams as I went down, face planting on to the carpeted floor. I stayed where I was; my sobs were relentless and loud as I carried on feeling absolutely pitiful. A small hand gripped tightly on to my upper arm, and I shrieked again, screaming out:

"Please don't kill me! I don't want to die yet ghost! I'm too young! I know I deserve it, but Master Oz, I need to protect him I –"

I was silenced as another hand reached up to cup my mouth in to silence just as the doors to the library opened. I could make out the small flicker of a candle in the hands of Break, the administrative man I'd met on my first day. I pouted slightly, as if this night couldn't get any more terrible. This man was absolutely unsettling as well! I was quickly pulled in to a very, _very_ tight space and was crammed in there with someone else. There wasn't even enough room for one person to fit comfortably, not to mention two people.

"Raven, I'm going to remove my hand, but you need to be silent."

I nodded slightly, looking in to Oz's green eyes. His warm hand left my mouth, and I was left to regulate my breathing once again. If I didn't die from Break or a Ghost, the oncoming heart attack from this night would definitely help me meet my demise. I swiveled my head around, to take in the tight surroundings. So we were stuffed under a small writing table in the corner of the library – this couldn't get any worse. Bad things always happened to me, yet the sheer stupidity of them all never ceased to mystify me.

"O..Oz…"

I let out a soft breath, trying to adjust myself in to a more comfortable position, but I was suddenly stopped when Oz pounced his entire body on top of mine. The situation before was bad, but now that the position had suddenly turned compromising; it made everything ten times worse. I could hear impending footsteps, and they shocked me in to silence. Oz was, for the second time this day too close for comfort. I felt his lips part, and a hot breath cascaded down my neck. His warm breath covered the nape of my neck, and I felt myself moving my head to give him a better access to my bare skin. He was panting, possibly from having to keep his body in the position it was in, or maybe because having someone so close to you was sweltering. Nonetheless having him panting against my neck had me breathless, and a tingling feeling spread across my entire body.

I tried forcing my body lower in to the floor, so that we wouldn't be so close but the moment our bodies separated, his hips crashed down on to mine as he fell from his past position. I heard it before I knew that it came from me. A breathy moan passed through my lips, and a second later, two clover green eyes stared curiously at my flustered face. I tried to keep a calm demeanor, but it was nearly impossible. Oz hadn't seemed to of noticed how our position had affected me, but his face kept looming closer and closer until a wide smile appeared on his lips.

"I know who you remind me of! I can't believe I didn't see this before!"

I blinked, suddenly feeling dizzy as Oz crawled off of me and offered me a hand. I took it, but felt the room spin once I stood up. I pressed my hand to my aching head, and tried to steady myself with the other one by steadying myself on the desk. I looked back to Master Oz finally, and what I saw was such a drastic change from his quirky smile from before. His eyes seemed almost dull, because they weren't glistening like they always were. And his lips were straight, refusing to give up any of his inner emotions whatsoever.

"Oz…?"

I asked, stepping closer, still keeping one hand to my throbbing temple. I reached out with the other one, partially to comfort him with a hand on his shoulder, but also to steady myself come again.

"Huh? Oh, Raven. I'm fine, nothing to worry about…I...you just remind me of my old best friend. His name was Gil."

A smile pressed on to his lips at the mention of my name, and I couldn't help but feel shame. How could he still hold such respect for me, after what I had done to his family? After what I had done to _him. _I can't stand how acceptant he is of everything. It's as if he's speaking 'things are just the way they are' without trying to change anything. I let my hand drop from his shoulder, and turned away.

"We should probably hurry back to the room, before we actually get caught for real this time."


	4. Chapter 4

**4.**

Master Oz wasn't particularly the same after that night in the library. He'd become more secluded, and silent. Well, perhaps silent wasn't the proper word for Oz. He was never silent, aside from those times that his father had neglected him. His demeanor had changed from teasing and open, to more refined and gentlemanly. At first, I wasn't quite sure what to make of the abrupt change because it was rather dramatic, and it worried me. Yes, worry set in about the second day after noting his change. I panicked and constantly tried to pry the words out of his lips, but it was no use. His lips were sealed with cement, and it was completely out of my power to try to get them open. Sure, I had been worried on the second day, though it was now Friday, and an entire week had already passed by before our eyes. My fingers trembled slightly as I paced back at forth between the two of our beds, waiting for Master Oz to make his return from classes.

I'd spent most of the day pondering, reaching out, and trying to cling to some tangible thread that would lead me closer to a coherent train of thought. What was I going to say? I knew Oz would think me a fool, especially if I were so unprepared – much like my current state. Dark, tousled locks were strewn across my forehead; my eyes were squinted and aimed directly at the carpet in hopes to find my answers there. I'd thought through this scenario a whole of fourteen times throughout the week, wondering if I had possibly been the cause of this change in attitude. I wasn't able to find any sufficient reason as to why I could have upset him so greatly. Then there was also the fact that he hadn't gotten the evidence that he had wanted. I'd planned to help the young master with whatever he had wanted to accomplish that night, though the moment my eyes locked on to creepy clown face lurking around in the midst of the books, I'd lost the bit of courage that I had possessed.

I felt my eyes well with tears suddenly, as a comparison shocked through my brain. This was a lot like the time that I'd been locked away for days in that dark, dark dungeon. I remember being freed by Miss Kate finally, and I ran as fast as my pathetic, food deprived body would allow me to, straight to Master Oz's study, where I found that he wasn't the same. Something had changed over the course of my absence, and it was a lot like what was going on now. I could always tell when something wasn't right with him from his eyes – they wouldn't be streaky with glimmers of excitement, instead they'd be dulled straight to the core. I never understood how such a carefree boy could have so much sadness inside, but I'd vowed to myself that I'd make him happy. I'd get rid of that sorrow and pain that he felt, and replace it with fond memories that would result in Oz's soul flourishing.

When had I stopped my pacing? I stopped in the middle of the room, with my hands trembling at a steady pace glued to my sides. I tilted my head down, letting the tears run their chosen courses down my cheeks that were flustered out of worry for my young master. My chest rose in an attempt to take in a deep breath of air, but it was smacked midway with an uproarious hiccup. One of my hands rose to wipe at the tears that still dribbled down my face, as another hiccup left my parted lips. I let out a choked sob, and dropped down to my knees on the carpet. I was so useless, and I didn't want to be. It was a terrible feeling knowing that you want to be something with all of your soul, and you put all your willpower in to it, yet you're reward is nothing short of abysmal. I wanted to be useful to Master Oz; I wanted him to have someone to look up to, someone that could protect him.

A soft hiccup poured out of my lips in time of the jingle of a key being turned in the lock of the door. I shrieked, and quickly wiped at my cheeks fiercely with the backs of my coat sleeves, before lunging upwards, only to have my hip knocked painfully in to the metal frame at the bottom of my bed. My teeth dug in to my bottom lip, chewing it roughly in an attempt not to cry out in the sudden outburst of pain. A blonde head popped in to the room, but quickly ducked over to the writing table to put away his belongings. I slowly turned around to greet him, though before I had any time to say a word, a nervous eruption of giggles left my lips.

"E-Eh!"

I clasped my hands over my own lips, trying to stop the giggles. I wasn't sure why I was laughing in the first place, because there wasn't anything remotely humorous in this situation. I swallowed a couple deep breaths of air, before calming myself down. My eyes met with an expecting Oz, who was leaning against the desk patiently. I didn't miss the questioning gaze he sent my way though, that made me feel like an utter fool.

"O..Oz, welcome back!"

"Thanks Raven…"

He muttered absentmindedly, fiddling with his tie, before taking it off and discarding it on his mattress. Oz's feet carried him closer to me, and I wasn't sure if he knew that he was walking. I took a step back, but stopped as my thighs met the bed behind me. So I was trapped, this was great…I'd never liked being apprehended by someone, especially not Master Oz. He was so fearsome, and always made me cry. I tried to muster up a few words to speak out, but before I had them completed, Oz was stationed in front of me, with his hand pressing lightly on my chest. My cat-like gaze drifted upwards to meet his, which, for once, wasn't dull. Although it was no longer broken, and dark, he had a more concerned fragment embedded in to his optics now.

"Raven, where did you get that scar…?"

His voice trailed off slowly, and it scared me. I'd even jumped in surprise at the mention of my scar. I silently played back my days at Walden's Crest in an attempt to remember where he could have possibly seen it, but then I remembered. When he'd taken me to the baths on my first night…

"I…It was nothing, just a silly accident with the staff at my old home."

I lied easily enough, but it wasn't strong enough to keep my stutters away. My hands waved between us, trying to usher the topic away. I didn't need Oz finding out now, especially not now. His fingers tightened on my sweater, nails digging in to the flesh under the surface slightly. I winced softly, before my hands found Oz's, where I quickly tried to pry it off of my clothing. It was no use though, no matter how tight of a grip I had on his hand, his was always tighter.

"I thought it was just a coincidence…" He mumbled to himself, smirking, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"O..Oz, you're scaring me…!"

I whined out, still trying to pry his hand off of me. Suddenly, his lids fluttered closed for a moment, and when his clover green eyes returned, any trace of the emotions he had before were obliterated completely. I gaped, obviously shocked by the sudden change.

"Whoops, sorry Raven. These tests have been getting me down. We should do something fun."

A suspicious glint surfaced in my gaze as it rose and fell over Oz's form. What was all that about, it was highly troublesome. His fingers uncurled themselves from my clothes, and he backtracked till he collapsed back first on to his bed, smiling up at the ceiling. I slowly lowered my hands, before taking the five timid steps that getting over to Master Oz's bed required of me. I sat down wordlessly, before glancing back to the blonde boy who was so casually drawing shapes in thin air.

"Something fun? What did you have in mind Oz?"

I asked quietly, but his fingers fell from the air, and he flopped over on to his side so that he could face me.

"Something _fun,_ trust me you'll enjoy it. "

His eyes flitted over to the window, where the sun still shone brightly. Our classes had ended by lunch today, because of exams. Suddenly, Oz bolted upright, and yanked my hand before tugging me to the door. I tripped after the boy who had so expertly trapezied across the floor of our bedroom, until we got out of the room completely. The halls were pretty packed with students that were mindlessly chit-chatting with each other. We were all clearly glad for the break, especially me. Classes were tough at Walden's Crest, and I didn't particularly fancy crying over meaningless studies.

Oz blissfully broke through the two double doors of our dorm housing, and sped off towards the left. I tried my best to keep up with the violently happy boy, but it was difficult. He was a much better runner than I was, and as out of breath as I had been – it was tough to run at all. Oz slowed down slightly as we came across the top of a hill. I quickly broke our connection, and peered down the slope. I shivered in discontent.

"This doesn't look very safe O..EHH?!"

I wasn't even capable of finishing a sentence, because my body was swiftly pushed to the grass by strong, forceful hands. I tucked my arms and legs in to each other and prayed for the best as I tumbled down the hill. I heard Oz shouting gleefully from above, but I didn't bother to retort, I was too busy trying not to die. I felt fingers trying to pry at my arms, and only then did I realize that I had stopped at the bottom of the hill. Oz sat beside me, smirking and giggling madly.

"That could have killed me~"

I whined, sitting up and holding my head in my hands. Master Oz smiled, and tangled his fingers in my raven locks of hair. My head shot up, and I blinked with a face full of blood. His smile widened as he pointed at my face like I was a lunatic.

"Look at you! Your face is like a tomato Raven!"

I clasped my hands over my cheeks, whining persistently, and rolling over to face the other way. Getting made fun of by Master Oz was not on my to-do list today. I just hoped that he'd let up with his relentless teasing, and then we could possibly have a good time. I felt myself being pressed down on the ground, and Oz hopped on top of me before I had any time to protest. He giggled, messing my hair from above.

"Oz~" I whined on.

"Say, Raven, since you're so hot, how about we go to the creek?"

I tilted my head to the side, and glanced up at the blonde who had taken me captive. A creek? That did sound particularly nice to me, especially since today was awfully warm.

"S..Sure, if it's not that far…"

I mumbled, sitting up once he hopped off of me. Oz offered me his hand and I eventually took it, heaving myself up off the ground. I followed his bouncing blonde head in to the trees, hoping that I wouldn't get lost as he babbled on about great the creek was, and how much fun we were going to have. There was something that seemed to negatively loom over the tops of our heads as we walked, and I just _knew_ that something bad was going to happen.

I trudged on, hoping to catch up to Oz. Once I'd done so, after nearly tripping over countless roots, I clung to his arm, trying to make him slow down. His pace was particularly heated at this moment, and I was drained of all energy that I had.

"Come on Gil, we're almost there!"

I blinked, letting go of his arm. Master Oz hadn't realized what he had said, and I was stunned in to silence by the casual throw off of my name. So he did see the resemblance after all…

**Alright~**

**Slight writers block with this chapter so I'm terribly sorry if it's no good. **

**Nothing much happened, and I hope to have something good ensue in the next chapter ! **

**WAAAH A it's been so long since I've updated…I'm sorry ! /smacksself.**


End file.
